Happy Valentine's Day Babe
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean Ambrose and his wife, Sarah, celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. A one-shot featuring the pairing from my story, Shielded, but it stands alone.


**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC, Sarah, and this story. This features the pairing from my story,** _Shielded,_ **but it stands alone. This is dedicated to all my amazing readers. Love y'all!**

#*#*#

Dean Ambrose was in his private locker room with his wife, Sarah and their former Shield teammates. The couple was cuddled up on the couch and somehow the conversation between the four turned to an upcoming holiday.

"So, do you two have anything planned for your first Valentine's day together?" Roman directed toward the couple. Dean turned to look at his wife, who simply shrugged in response. "That means no." Seth teased, which caused the older man to flip him off. "Babe, is there something special you wanted to do?" the blonde asked. "Not really. All I want is to stay in." she replied. "Are you sure? I would really love to take you out somewhere." Dean asked her. "No, I just want to be alone with you. Please?" Sarah pleaded. The blonde turned to face her and she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Roman and Seth laughed as Dean tried not to look at his wife. Finally he turned to look at her and mumbled "Fuck.. Alright, you win. We can stay in." "Thank you baby!" Sarah exclaimed before kissing him repeatedly. The blonde smiled big as she pulled away. "You're welcome babe." he told her. "I'll be back in a little bit. The Bella's wanted to see me for a minute." the brunette said before giving him another kiss. "I love you Sarah." Dean told her. "I love you too Jon." Sarah responded before leaving the room.

#*#*#

Dean watched his wife leave the room and he let out a groan. "What's wrong bro?" Roman asked as he sat beside him. "I have an idea of what to do for part of the evening, but the romance part has me stumped. I'm not worried about the other." the younger man said. "And on that note, I'm out. I so don't need to hear about my bestie that way." Seth said as he stood up and walked out. "Didn't want your advice anyway, ya sell out." Dean teased as the door closed, but not before Seth flipped his laughing former teammates off.

"Okay, I've seen you with Sarah before and I know you can handle the romance part. A simple dinner and maybe some candles will do the trick. You know she has simple tastes when it comes to that kind of thing. What I'm worried about is you being way too sure about the other." Roman said after their laughter died down. "Why wouldn't I be? She's my wife and we've been pretty adventurous so far.." the younger man said. "Just don't be too overconfident. Remember, she's Eve to your Ron Jeremy." the Samoan told him. "The Diva?" Dean asked. Roman shook his head and smacked his brother upside the head before explaining "Eve, from the Garden. In the Bible." "Good point. It would kill me if I scared her. She's not the most experienced I've ever been with." the blonde said. "I don't doubt it. Take it slow and easy with whatever you have planned. Everything will work out, you'll see." the older man advised. Dean nodded and said "Thanks for the advice bro." "No problem." Roman said as he slapped the younger man's shoulder and stood up. Sarah came back in soon after and they finished getting ready for the show.

#*#*#

A few days later, it was Valentine's Day and the couple were in separate parts of the house getting ready. Sarah was changing into some sexy lingerie and a black dress, paired with a diamond/peridot necklace that he had given her for their first Christmas. She had curled her brown hair so that it wasn't too frizzy and she sprayed on some of her favorite perfume. After one last glance in the mirror, the brunette walked into the dining room to meet her husband. When Sarah saw him standing there in a dress shirt and slacks, she immediately thought _'Oh wow.. Luckiest woman in the world right here...'_ She cleared her throat and Dean turned around to face her.

Dean was setting the table and he was making sure everything was perfect before calling his wife into the room. He really wanted to make this day special since he had never celebrated this holiday, unless you counted getting drunk and finding some desperate single woman to pick up in a crappy bar, but he loved doing this kind of thing for his wife since it made her smile so big; it lit up her face and made her brown eyes sparkle. The blonde was straightening out the table cloth when he heard a throat clear, and he knew exactly who it was. Dean turned around and there stood Sarah and she was wearing a black dress that looked like it was molded to her curves with a hem that came to a stop at mid-thigh, her chestnut brown hair was cascading down her back the way he loved, and she was wearing a necklace that he had bought her. When his brain began to function again, he thought _'I am the luckiest mother fucker alive. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life..'_ before walking across the room and leaning down to give her a passionate kiss.

The kiss was finally broken and Dean reached to stroke Sarah's cheek before saying "You look absolutely incredible tonight. I'm glad we're not going anywhere because I'd have to kick a lot of other men's asses for looking at you." Sarah blushed and said "Thank you. You look really handsome yourself. I like when you dress up sometimes." "Really? Well, I'll keep that in mind babe. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold." the blonde said before leading her to the table and pulling out the chair for her. She sat down and waited for him before they began eating their delicious meal.

#*#*#

After the food was put up and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, Sarah decided to take the lead and she led him upstairs to the bedroom. She made him sit on the foot of the bed and she told him "Sit there and don't move. I have a little surprise for you." Dean grinned at her before she dashed into the bathroom. The brunette took her dress and shoes off, which left her in the lingerie and necklace. She checked her hair one last time as she hid something in the bra before taking a deep breath and stepping out back into the room. "So, what do you think?" Sarah asked to her very surprised husband.

Dean was sitting on the foot of the bed and he was fidgeting anxiously while awaiting his wife. The blonde had no clue what she had up her sleeve, but he was sure it was good. He also hoped that she liked what he had planned for that evening and that it didn't scare her. Dean was looking around the room when he heard her sexy southern accent ask "So, what do you think?" His jaw dropped a few inches and his heart started racing wildly as he drank in the sight of her. _'Yep, luckiest man alive..'_

His blue eyes roamed her body greedily and he finally said as he stood up "You are the most beautiful, the absolutely sexiest woman I have ever seen before. Holy fucking shit.." Sarah blushed a deep shade of crimson as he walked up to her and his hands started running along the black lace bra that she was wearing. Dean's hands went to cup her breasts, but he felt the surprise hidden in them. His eyebrow raised as he reached around to unhook the lace and pull it off. Hidden inside was a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. The brunette bit her lip as he pretended to examine them. Finally, he broke the silence by saying "You really surprised me here tonight babe. Seriously surprised me.. but I like it. I had something else planned for you here tonight, but if you want, I can work these in with it. All you have to do us trust me. Do you?" "With my life." was Sarah's response. His chest tightened at her reply and Dean wasted no time in scooping her up and laying her down in the middle of their plush king-sized bed. He opened the bedside dresser and got out what he needed before joining his wife on the bed.

#*#*#

Dean straddled her waist and leaned down to kiss his wife passionately. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as she melted into it. He grabbed her arms and pushed them down onto the bed above her head. The blonde took out the fuzzy handcuffs and fastened one cuff around her wrist and feeding it through the headboard before placing the other cuff around her free wrist. He checked to make sure they were secure, but not hurting or pinching her before leaning down to kiss her again. The brunette tested her restraints as she looked up at him. Dean then pulled out the other item and she looked at it curiously. They had used it once before and it was an incredible experience, so she was eager to try it again. "It's okay Jon. Use it, I don't mind." Sarah assured him. The blonde kissed her lips gently before placing the blindfold over her eyes. He heard the soft intake of air and he thought _'This is gonna be incredible..'_ before sliding off of the bed.

Sarah lay there, unable to see, but she could hear her husband undress and inhale deeply before resuming his position astride her waist. He leaned down and kissed the weak spot on her neck, using his tongue and teeth to leave a mark behind. The blonde then moved down to her breasts. He palmed one while using his brilliant tongue to bring the nipple to peak. She moaned loudly, unabashedly as he repeated the action with her other breast.

Dean slid down the bed, coming to rest with her lace covered mound. His lips pressed onto each of her thighs and she squirmed a bit since his scruffy face tickled the tender flesh. The blonde grabbed the black panties and tore them completely off of her body. She gasped and then groaned when he did and he smirked at her response. Dean kissed her right above her wet heat and took a deep breath. "You always smell so fucking sweet babe. Are you still with me?" the blonde asked. "Yeah." she responded. "Can you be a good girl for me? Can you not cum until I say?" he asked. "Yes Jon." Sarah replied breathlessly. He simply smiled in response and kissed down to her dripping wet sex.

Dean held her thighs apart and blew out a puff of air onto her, which made her whine and squirm. He lowered himself and pushed his tongue between her wet folds and into her tight body. Dean plundered her folds as his thumb rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves. Sarah was thrashing around from his ministrations and she was trying her hardest to follow his instructions. After managing to stop herself from orgasming for the third time, Sarah finally begged "Please Jon!" He raised up and asked "Please what?" The brunette whined and answered "Please let me cum baby.." "Alright babe. You've done so good for me, so you can cum next time." he responded. She whimpered in relief and Dean slipped two fingers inside her tight passage and curled them against her spot while circling her clit with his tongue. It didn't take long for her body to blow apart and she wailed his name as she came hard. Dean lapped up her release, then his fingers before raising up and sliding back up the bed so that he was straddling her waist again.

Sarah lay there beneath her husband and she was panting hard. Dean carefully removed the handcuffs from her wrists and he rubbed them gently before taking the blindfold off. Her brown eyes opened slowly and they were a bit misty, so the blonde leaned down and wiped them dry before kissing her repeatedly. "Are you alright Sarah?" he asked with a concerned look. "I'm fine. That was incredible.." Sarah replied. Dean smiled and put her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately. The brunette wrapped her legs around his waist and he positioned his painfully hard erection at her entrance. She looked up at him and said "Don't hold back on me. I can take it."

With a deep groan, Dean pushed inside his wife's body roughly before thrusting inside her fast and rough. Sarah's arms moved from around his neck and her nails dug into his back as he rutted within her. "Fuck babe, do it harder.." the blonde grunted as he became even rougher with her. So, she dug her nails in deeper and raked them down his back, which only spurred him on. Dean leaned down and bit down gently on her neck before nuzzling it. "Cum with me.." he simply rasped in her ear. "Jon.." Sarah moaned as she orgasmed hard around him and her nails dug into him even deeper. "Sarah!" Dean groaned as her orgasm triggered his explosive climax and he spilled inside her body before collapsing on her smaller frame.

#*#*#

Sarah ran her hand through his damp blonde locks while they recovered. Finally, Dean rolled off of her body and pulled her into his strong arms. The brunette rested her head on his chest and she played with the light dusting of hair adorning it. He chuckled and said "Have a thing for my chest hair babe?" "A little. It... tickles me when were making love sometimes. I like when that happens." she admitted with a small blush. The blonde laughed at her adorable blush and kissed her lips gently. "I love you Sarah, so much." Dean told her. "I love you too Jon. More than I can put into words." Sarah responded.

"And Happy Valentine's Day babe. I really hope you enjoyed it." he told her. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too baby. I really did like it. Best first one ever." she told him. "You've never had a Valentine before?" Dean asked. "No. Just another first you got from me, huh?" Sarah replied, referring to the fact that he was also the first man she had ever been with. "Good point babe." the blonde said after thinking about it for a minute. She yawned loudly and he kissed the top of her head before saying "Go to sleep babe. I love you." "I love you too." she responded sleepily before the couple fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

#*#*#

**A special thank you to AeonBlue for helping me with the idea for this one-shot and for giving me a line to use. She knows which one too, so thank you chick!**


End file.
